Turnabout
by MeridianGrimm
Summary: Saguru has been avoiding Kid heists lately, and Kaito decides to do some detective work. Turnabout is fair play.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DC or MK. This was written for a prompt on the 9th annual DCMK Kinkmeme (though I don't have much kink going on here) about role-reversal for Kaito and Saguru. I figured I'd post it here now, before I forgot. Hope you like it!

xxxxxxXXXxxxxxx

Hakuba had stopped coming to heists. Kaito couldn't quite put his finger on why that bothered him, but he'd been so distracted thinking about it that he didn't notice Aoko waving one of those soulless terrors of the ocean in his face. Then she'd gotten worried and called his mom to ask if he'd been eating properly. Kaito waved it off, claiming school stress and late nights playing video games.

_What's wrong with Hakuba?_ The fair detective acted normally during school hours, and Kaito, as Kid's "biggest fan", should be happy about this turn of events and couldn't ask for a reason without drawing suspicion. Was Hakuba trying to make him relax and slip up? The Task Force was as competent as usual (which was to say, not) so he'd been making heists less elaborate, with easier riddles and quicker exits. He'd even lined up a heist for the white knight piece of Japan's greatest chess master, which was set with a red jewel in its forehead. After Hakuba had failed to attend that one, a blatant call-out to the missing teen, Kaito decided that he needed to do some serious snooping.

The next day as the last bell rang, Hakuba left promptly, walking quickly towards the police station. Kaito donned a disguise and followed him in to see one of the junior officers handing him a stack of files. Hakuba smiled and thanked her. Next stop was a coffee shop to read the files, which Kaito couldn't decipher even when he switched costumes and passed by dressed as a waiter. Was it coded, or was that just very poor handwriting and a jumble of technical jargon? Hakuba stayed there until it closed, and the following afternoon made a bee-line for the library. Kaito's heart lifted as the half-British detective moved towards the gemology aisle, but sighed in frustration as Hakuba passed it by to keep walking towards the chemistry section. A quick peek revealed that he was studying cell death. Why? It was driving Kaito crazy. Didn't Hakuba come to Japan to face the Kid? Shouldn't he be putting more attention into that? What was this, a science project? Class 2-B didn't even have any chemistry assignments right now.

Hakuba was there for an hour or two before taking a bus to Beika. _This must be his real destination,_ Kaito decided, but was surprised when the detective sat down on a park bench, notes in his lap, watching some kids run around on the playground. Kaito tried not to shiver when he recognized that distinctive cowlick and red bowtie. After a while Hakuba stood up and walked through town, stopping at a grand-looking house and ringing the bell at the gate. After a long wait, he rang again. Still, no one answered, but Kaito noted that Hakuba didn't look surprised or even disappointed.

Kaito rubbed his temples on the train ride back to Ekoda. It obviously all _meant_ something. Hakuba was nothing if not methodical. When he was on the trail of a case, it was to the exclusion of all else. As one of Hakuba's targets, Kaito could verify that. Kaito sprawled out on his roof, looking up at the stars, and tried to puzzle it out. Hakuba was working on a case, but he was allowed to remove the files from the station and carry them around. Probably an older case, then. Something to do with chemistry, going by the content studied during his visit to the library. It may have had to do with the owner of the house in Beika… or maybe Hakuba had gotten the wrong door. Ah. That was a thought. The house right next door belonged to that nutty professor who armed Tantei-kun with very little concern for the boy's safety. So this was about Edogawa-kun. The park visit made more sense, then.

Hakuba was working on one of Edogawa's cases, or maybe studying Edogawa himself? That had a solid feeling of _rightness_ to it, and Kaito's intuition was exceptional. Kaito felt himself getting angry: Hakuba was neglecting the Kaitou Kid to go chasing after another detective? That wasn't right. Detectives were supposed to have eyes only for their thieves, were supposed to think about them and chase them and exchange witty banter and promise another meeting at the end of the night. Hakuba did not belong to any damned detective, pint-sized or otherwise; he wasn't allowed to have room for anything inside him other than Kaito.

And in a fit of pique, Kaito decided that he was going to go tell him so. Dressed in his white costume, he flew over to the Hakuba residence (twenty-four windows, three doors, no street surveillance cameras) and picked the lock for Saguru's window like it wasn't even there.

Hakuba looked up from the papers on his desk, a knowing smile stretching across his face when he spotted the thief. "Good evening, Kaitou. I've been expecting you."

Kaito's mind stuttered for a moment as he processed the very unexpected reaction. "I doubt it. I didn't even send a heist note," he replied, settling onto the windowsill. "How would you, who have been out of the game for several heists now, know what I'd be up to?"

"Because I know you, Kid, and you thrive on attention. It was child's play to deduce what you would do if I stopped giving it. I knew it would only be a matter of time before you confronted me, and since I've been working on a case anyway, the break from heists has given me time to work on it. Two birds, one stone, and all of that." The grin widened. "I bet it annoyed you to no end when I didn't appear two nights previously. No white horse to defend the heist target?"

Kaito had never felt so predictable, but kept his poker face intact. "I wasn't troubled at all, Tantei-san, but thank you _ever_ so much for being concerned."

"I know you've probably been following me the last few days in order to determine my activities. What have you deduced about this case of mine?"

Kaito gritted his teeth. "Deductions are for detectives, Hakuba-tantei, not thieves. We create the mysteries."

There was a long pause. "Are you… _pouting?_" Hakuba's face vacillated between surprised and amused.

"What, no!"

"You _are._ It's adorable."

"_Adorable?_" Before Kaito could shriek that he wasn't pouting, dammit, Hakuba crossed the room in a few steps and kissed him, one hand slipping into the hair underneath the top hat and the other sliding around Kaito's waist. Hakuba smelled like vanilla shampoo, a scent that Kaito wasn't entirely opposed to. He kept his hands firmly on the windowsill but leaned forward into Hakuba, trying to memorize every crease in his lips. He ran his tongue over them to that effect and they parted. _Hello, tongue; fancy seeing you here_. He made a negative sound when that other tongue left his and Hakuba's mouth travelled along his cheek, but ended his protests when the detective stopped to suck on his earlobe. This whole Kid costume was suddenly way too hot – couldn't he just take off a couple layers? _No,_ the reasonable, analytical part of him was saying, so he sighed and let Hakuba continue.

The detective ran his teeth over Kaito's ear but didn't bite down. "No marks tonight," he said by way of explanation. That heavily implied that there were going to be future nights when he _did_ leave marks, and Kaito shivered. Hakuba pulled back, cupping Kaito's cheeks and running his thumbs over Kaito's face. Hypnotized, the magician felt his eyes falling closed at the action. Hakuba kissed one cheek and then separated from him. Kaito opened his eyes to see the detective smiling fondly. "I'm glad we had this conversation – I've been looking forward to it for some time. Good night, Kaitou." He walked back over to his desk.

"Don't think I forgot about why I came here," Kaito warned, though mentally he was scrambling to pull together some semblance of a reason for the visit. All he could remember was that it was something about Hakuba needing to pay more attention to him. Attention. Mmm. _Right,_ heists, and Hakuba not attending. "Er. If you miss any more heists, I'll…" and he tried to think of an actual threat. Nothing was coming. "I'll think of a particularly inconvenient prank for you."

"I'm trembling," Hakuba responded, picking up his pen and making a note on his papers. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kuroba."

Kaito hadn't lost his wits entirely. "I'm not Kuroba Kaito. You won't see me until the next heist that you attend."

"Uh huh. And would it bother you if I spontaneously pushed Kuroba-kun up against the lockers and kissed him breathless?"

Poker face did nothing to hide the heat creeping into Kaito's cheeks. "I don't remember actually going on a date with you ever, so you're free to do as you like in your love life." His gaze narrowed. "But as a detective, you belong to me. No other thieves or pesky detectives – mine alone."

"I could live with that."

Kaito was halfway home before he realized his monocle was missing. In a panic, he searched his pockets, only one hand flying the glider. _Did I even put it on tonight? I did, I think. Where is it, then?_ In his front jacket pocket there was a round weight. He pulled it out, but instead of his monocle he held a familiar pocket watch. Well. Hakuba had more skills with sleight-of-hand that Kaito had expected – it must have happened when he ran his fingers along Kaito's face. Interesting. There was a note taped to the front: _"I'll wipe the prints from yours, and I expect to trade you back for mine."_ Kaito grinned. Kid couldn't perform without the entire costume, now could he? That meant he'd be seeing Hakuba again soon, in a time and place where Kaito wasn't investigating the detective and Hakuba wasn't stealing from the thief.

xxxxxxXXXxxxxxx

From Meri: I like this slightly-manipulative Saguru. He got Kaito exactly where he wanted him just by creating a puzzle for the magician.

Please leave a review, even if it's just a line you liked/disliked. I love hearing from you all, and it's good for my writing.

To any of y'all following The H-K Files - I've been fighting with the latest case for months, and I might leave it alone and write another to get some distance. Summer is super busy for me, and I'm sure for all of you as well. I just wanted you to know I'm still planning to write more cases :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DC or MK.

xxxxxxXXXxxxxxx

Saguru didn't notice anything was wrong until he stepped into his bathroom. The air was heavy, as if the shower had just been running, but Saguru was the first one home for the night. _Weird_. He privately admitted that it was possible that there were other indicators of disturbance in the house, but after today's case, he had breezed by everything else, a shower being his first priority. Ah, and another odd thing: there was a wet towel draped over the bar for the shower curtain. Saguru blinked. _Aren't all our towels light blue?_ The white towel hanging innocently in front of him proved otherwise.

Uncomfortable, Saguru peeked behind the shower curtain to make sure nothing was going to jump out at him. A silly notion, but the feeling that an intruder had used the bathroom attached to his room was… unsettling. He turned around to check the cabinets under the sink –

And spotted the mirror. It was fogged up, more proof that the room had been recently occupied, but what made him freeze in horror was the familiar image that someone had traced onto the clouded glass: a top-hat-and-monocle-clad head sporting a smile with more teeth than usual. A Kaitou Kid caricature, _on his bathroom mirror_, which somehow managed to leer at him even without eyes_._ Suddenly the room wasn't just warm, it was _stifling_. Saguru felt his face heat up. The evidence suggested that the thief had come into Saguru's bedroom and used his shower. He swallowed, mind wandering into dangerous territory.

Curse that seductive and intellectually fascinating thief. Saguru was supposed to be unflappable, even in the face of the thief's outrageous pranks. _He'd_ been the one in control during their nighttime meeting earlier in the week, even though Kid was the one who'd shown up at his window. That had been planned from his deductions about Kid's behavior, and Kuroba _had_ looked at him strangely at school since that evening. Keeping the thief curious was what he wanted. Saguru craved an acquaintance to sharpen his mind with, needed to trade challenges with someone that could keep up. Kuroba was essentially a likable person when he wasn't being a pest, and yes, Kuroba-Kid was also _very _physically attractive. Brains and a sense of morality – when he wasn't out stealing expensive rocks, of course – in a pretty package. How could Saguru _not_ be captivated by him?

After checking every conceivable spot for a flexible magician to hide, Saguru stripped and stepped into the shower, face still hot as he realized that Kid had been standing here naked shortly before he'd returned home. As he rubbed shampoo into his hair, Saguru thought about what it would be like when (not if) they were in here at the same time. His fantasies spiraled out of control, ending with someone's legs wrapped around the other's hips and the wonderful acoustics of the shower amplifying the noises they made. _Mind, out of the gutter, now._ He'd have to turn the water cold if he kept thinking about this.

Saguru wrapped a blue towel around his waist and exited, with no little trepidation, into his bedroom. Sitting against his headboard, ankles crossed delicately, was the Kaitou Kid – minus one monocle. "Good evening, Tantei-san. I've been expecting you," he began, an echo of Saguru's greeting from the last time the phantom had dropped in.

"Good evening," he replied warily, crossing the room to his dresser. "Pleasant night for flying?"

"Yes." Kid played with Saguru's pocket watch.

Saguru threw on a long shirt and contemplated how to get pants on with Kaitou Kid as a spectator. "Is there any particular reason you felt the need to use the facilities of my house?" he inquired lightly.

"I thought it would make you uncomfortable. Payback, you could say, for orchestrating our last encounter by avoiding my heists." His eyes narrowed. "Pranks aside, my detective, heists are serious business."

"So you admit that it was unnerving to have one less opponent than expected?" There was an opening there for Saguru to ask again why the thief went to all the trouble of staging elaborate thefts only to return the targets, but he knew Kid wouldn't answer. He'd deduced that it was something to do with the gunmen in black playing target practice with the magician. Saguru had gotten no further than that, though. He didn't have time to micro-analyze everything he knew of the Kid because he had to handle difficult classes (looking at you, History of Asian Countries) as well as his investigations (that Edogawa's eerie intelligence inspired awe, respect, and mild terror).

"No, I wasn't unnerved, but I wasn't expecting you to quit halfway, Tantei-san. Didn't you cross the world for me?"

"I'm sorry you're currently feeling neglected, but I do plan to go all the way with you." He flushed a little at the double meaning, but that could be attributed to the hot water from the shower. "Go all the way with your case, that is." Kid's eyebrows drifted upwards, suggesting either that he wasn't fooled or he was thinking similarly. _Why couldn't we have this conversation once I'm fully dressed?_

"Glad to hear it." He swung the pocket watch around on its chain. "You have something of mine, I believe. It was pretty bold to steal from an international thief who would have absolutely no difficulty breaking into your home at any time."

Saguru didn't comment, simply strolling over to his desk and opening the top drawer. He pulled out a small unmarked box and removed from it the handkerchief where he'd wrapped the monocle. Saguru turned around, removing the thief's possession and holding it out.

"You kept it in your desk where anyone could stumble across it?"

"Having intruders in my home isn't a regular occurrence, present company excluded, and no one from the household ever comes into my room. Where were you expecting it to be? Under my pillow?"

Kid took the monocle and visibly relaxed as he fastened it over his eye. "I'd wondered, given your actions last time." The pocket watch was set on Saguru's night table with care.

Saguru smiled, amused. "That sounds a little like an accusation, Kid, and if I recall, you enjoyed the experience too." He strolled over to his dresser and after rummaging through it, began to pull on underwear without removing the towel. His back had been turned for only 11.3 seconds when he felt a pair of hands slip up his shirt. He jumped, berating himself for forgetting that his current conversation partner could move without a sound.

"I suppose that makes it my turn to repay the favor." Kid lifted Saguru's shirt up and off so he could run his hands over skin, tracing the lines of the detective's shoulder blades. Saguru gripped the top of his dresser to keep from reacting. Kid laid kisses over each bone in his spine, moving from the safe, cervical vertebrae to the slightly-more-salacious thoracic bones in the middle of his back. Saguru shuddered. When Kid hovered above the towel on his hips (Third lumbar, second? He didn't care anymore), Saguru started to get a little short on breath. Damn. For having no experience, Kuroba-Kid sure picked this up quickly.

"That's enough playtime for tonight," Kid remarked, hands and lips leaving Saguru's back. "Just a warm up." The absence ached. Saguru wanted to turn around and knock his thief onto the very convenient bed and made him squirm and scream in pleasure. He didn't trust his voice to be entirely under control just yet, but when he did finally turn around to respond, the window was open and the room was empty.

Understandably, Saguru didn't get much sleep that night.

The next day, he focused intensely on his schoolwork in order to block out memories of the previous evening. This technique worked successfully until he got to gym class. Saguru paused in his changing routine when the other boys in the locker room began to snigger. He turned around to see that yes, he was likely source of the laughter, given the way everyone was looking at him. "What is it?" He hadn't forgotten some piece of clothing, right? Saguru distinctly remembered putting on underwear before Kid – not thinking about that, _not thinking about that_.

Kuroba chuckled, waltzing over in nothing but his boxers to poke Saguru on the nose. "Someone's been a naughty detective. There's a message written at the base of your neck in black sharpie." Their classmates laughed a little louder in anticipation of Saguru's reaction. Kuroba's grin was sharp enough to cut the air. "There is a caricature of a very well-known international jewel thief and the words 'Kaitou Kid was here'."

Saguru's face burned instantly. He wondered if anyone had ever died of mortification, and made a note to look it up when he got home. He realized that this was also part of the thief's revenge for avoiding his heists. It was a reversal of their other encounter; now Kuroba-Kid was the one looking on while Saguru was rattled. "I'm going to kill him," Saguru growled. _You,_ his eyes told Kuroba, but he wasn't about to say it in a locker room full of witnesses. "It's not what you think," he informed his classmates. "He has a habit of making my life miserable by playing ridiculous jokes on me." None of the teenagers in the room really bought that, he could tell. They'd all seen him blush. However, that was his defense and if any of them decided to tell the police, he was sticking to it.

After school, Saguru threw his backpack onto the cozy chair in his library and decided that he would drown out his feelings of embarrassment by reading something familiar. He approached the Conan Doyle shelf and stopped dead, immediately recognizing that the spines on the books weren't the color of his Holmes collection. Saguru knew those volumes like he knew his own body. He turned his head to read the titles: _The Extraordinary Adventures Arsène Lupin, Gentleman-Burglar; Arsène Lupin versus Herlock Sholmes; The Hollow Needle; The Crystal Stopper; The Confessions of Arsène Lupin…._ The list went on, one LeBlanc book for each of the Conan Doyle books missing.

Saguru pulled out the first volume. They weren't in any sort of alphabetical order, so he assumed they'd been organized chronologically. This was how Kid wanted to play it, hmm? The felon had paid him back once for the kiss and now once for the theft of his monocle. However, Kid had organized _two_ disconcerting events for the perceived insult of avoiding heists – the bathroom incident and the sharpie marker debacle.

Saguru was feeling the need for a little payback himself. So Kid wanted to double his pranks? Well, Saguru was all too willing to orchestrate twice the mischief for Kid until he could reel the thief in, little by little, to be friend, competitor, and lover.

xxxxxxXXXxxxxxx

From Meri: The moment of sheer horror when Saguru sees the Kid caricature on the fogged-up mirror is my favorite part of this entire piece. It's actually the entire reason I began writing this, and I laugh every time I read that scene.

Please review! Even if it's just about a line you liked/disliked, every bit of feedback helps my writing :)


End file.
